My American Dream
by becscrisscolfer
Summary: Arthur Kirkland moves to America with his mom and sister- very grudgingly. He starts school at Westfield High, and this is where he meets his soon-to-be best friend Alfred Jones. Arthur quickly falls in love with Alfred, but is scared that the American doesn't feel the same way. T for now, might change later.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh. Mom. I don't want to go to school." I grumbled, pressing my nose up against the cool car window.

"Well, you're going." My mom answered back, looking at me through the rearview mirror, a serious expression plastered on her face.

"Yeah, but what if they make fun of me? I mean, half of them will all be American, and I'm this weird British kid who starts half way through term or semester or whatever they call it!"

"Artie, don't stress. I'm sure most of them are very nice. I spoke to your principal, and he is assigning a student to show you around school!"

"Yeah, and they'll probably shove me into a toilet stall and dunk my head in the toilet." I sighed, running a hand through my messy blond hair, which I never seemed able to tame.

My mom just didn't answer, and concentrated on driving.

We'd moved to America about two weeks ago, from England. I lived with my mom and my older sister Alice, who was applying for colleges now. So far, I hated it here. It was so similar, yet so different to my life back home. Everything was bigger, and almost _scarier _than what it was back in England. None of my friends lived over here, and I was was worried I wasn't going to make any new friends here. I huffed, resting my head against the window.

A few minutes later, we pulled up at my new school, Westfield High. Well, there was something to remind me of home. I smiled a little, as I climbed out of the car, taking my bag from my mom, and kissing her on the cheek, saying goodbye. She wished me good luck, and then I headed off, up towards the school.

* * *

The moment I walked in the doors, I wished I'd never even thought about going inside. Hundreds of students pushed past me, too busy with their lives to worry about mine. I huffed, desperately slipping past them, trying to find my way to the principals office.

After a while, I found it. I knocked a few times, before I heard a 'come in'. I pushed the door open, and sat at his desk, was a relatively young man with short brown hair. He looked over his glasses at me, and smiled.

"Ah! You must be Arthur!" He said, in what must have been an Italian accent.

"Yes, sir, that's me." I replied. He motioned to a chair in front of his desk, and I sat down, quickly reading the name plaque that read 'Mr. Rome.' _What an appropriate name for an Italain!_ I thought to myself.

"Well, Arthur, welcome to Westfield High! We are glad to have obtained a British student, as we have many other people from all over world!" He grinned. "You should look out for my nephews, Feliciano and Lovino." I mentally created a list of peoples names, Feliciano and Lovino being second and third on the list, after Mr. Rome.

"Here is your timetable..." He handed me a sheet of paper, that told me what lessons I have on what day. "And I will just call up your tour guide!" I nodded, as he spoke into what seemed to be a radio, asking to send up 'Alfred Jones'. I instantly assumed he was American, due to the Englishy sounding name.

I sat, speaking to Mr Rome for a few minutes, with him asking me a few questions about England and so on. I politely answered everyone of his questions, until there was a knock of the door, and Mr Rome replied to it with a 'come in'.

I turned around, my eyes instantly falling on the boy who had walked in.

He had sunny blond hair, with a peculiar cowlick. His blue eyes were big and shiny, framed by glasses, and what seemed to be a permanent Hollywood smile was fixed on his face. His skin was sun-tanned, and he was no shorter than 5'8 or so, making him a good four inches taller than me.

He walked into the room, reaching out his hand for me to shake. "Alfred. Alfred Jones!" He said, rather loudly for just the three of us in the room.

I felt myself smiling back at him a little, and took his hand in mine, and shook it. "Arthur Kirkland." I replied.

That was when I realized it.

Staying in America might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**Westfield**- there are a few shopping malls around London (maybe around England/Britain as well) called 'Westfield Shopping Centre'. This is how it reminds Arthur of home.


	2. Chapter 2

"...and this," Alfred said, gesturing towards the huge playing field behind him. "Is the sports field! Tryouts for the football team are next week, in case you wanted to join the team!"

"By football, do you mean American football, or soccer?" I asked.

"American football, duh!" He laughed a little, and I rolled my eyes. "So, are you gonna try out?" He asked, but I just shrugged.

"I played footb-_soccer _back in England, but I haven't played American football before. So no, because I'll probably make a fool of myself."

"Dude, you won't look stupid...maybe."

"Idiot! I haven't known you five minutes, and you're already taking the piss out of me!" I said, and Alfred held his hands up.

"Sorry, sorry."

We laughed together for a few minutes, before he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the main building. To be honest, when I talked to him, it felt like I was reuniting with an old friend. I already felt like I knew him. Although all I knew was that his name was Alfred Jones, and he was 15.

We walked up a flight of stairs, and he showed me to my locker.

"So you can put your books and stuff in it...wait, you had lockers in Britain, right?"

"Yeah...and I would've worked out what they're for either way." I laughed, and he blushed a little.

We walked around for a while longer, and I got used to the school. It was a lot bigger than my school back in England, but I worked out more or less where everything was.

I almost jumped when I heard a bell ring.

"Ah! Lunch time already!" He grinned, and grabbed my arm once again, running down the flight of stairs again, and then pushing open a door, running towards the bleachers on the sports field.

Once we got as far away from the building as possible, he sat down on the grass, and then patting the space on the ground beside him.

"This is where you eat lunch then, I assume?" I received a nod, as Alfred dug through his bag for his lunch.

"Alone?" A shake of his head, and then quickly reaching his hand up to point behind me.

I frowned a little, and then turned my head to see three figures walking towards us.

* * *

"So, Arthur-san, how long have you been riving in America?" Kiku asked me, as he ate some of his sushi.

"Not too long...one or two months. What about you?"

"Two years now. It seems like only yesterday..." He said.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun, da?" Ivan said, and there was a chorus of 'trues' from everyone.

Over the hour that we'd had to eat lunch, I'd made 3 new friends (apart from Alfred). Kiku, who moved from Japan to America with his parents, Ivan, a tall Russian exchange student, and Matthew, Alfred's brother. They'd welcomed me as soon as Alfred introduced me, and I already felt at home here.

Kiku and I loved photography. I'd always been good at it, and had been part of a club back home. He told me that there was a club here, but it wasn't very popular yet, however the people that had joined were sure to welcome me. He told me I should come and join, and I promised him I would.

Ivan told me that Matthew was uncharacteristically happy today, as the American- "_Canadian_." He had corrected me- was usually rather shy and quiet.

Alfred, on the other hand, was taking up his brothers traits. He hadn't said a word, just watched me talking to everyone, whilst eating his lunch. It was a little creepy, but I didn't ask him why._  
_

Eventually I just passed it off as I was new, and interesting.

Alfred, Kiku and I were in the same classes, and so we walked together to Math.

I wasn't nervous, or worried that people were going to dunk my head down a toilet anymore.

I had _friends _(which I hadn't had in England, apart from a girl called Victoria, who seemed to follow me _everywhere_), and I fit in.


End file.
